


Proof

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [74]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, college pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick may have been a frat boy, but Grissom was quite the wild college student, too.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArthursKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/gifts).



> Definitely not a ship I normally sail on a romantic level at all, but Frankie I love you and wanted to write something that was at least vaguely shippy for you 💜💜💜

“I have proof. Here’s a picture.”

Nick digs into his back pocket, tosses the picture onto the space between the two men seated in the diner booth.

“Where did you get this?” Grissom’s eyes narrow over the rims of his glasses, staring at Nick with such intensity that would normally 

But right now, Nick eats it up, smiling and giggling as Grissom continues to study the picture. 

“Well, when I was cleaning up your office after our…you know, I uhm,” Nick clears his throat and raises his voice. “Found this in one of your beetle books–”

“My ‘beetle books?’“ Grissom interrupts, with his face screwed up in astonishment.

“I said what I said,” Nick shrugged. 

“They’re called encyclopedias, Nick.”

“You’re changing the subject, _Gil,”_ Nick jabs with a smirk. Grissom lifts up his chin, expectantly as Nick is igniting that fire, the way he always does, by calling him by his first name–he views it as a form of intimacy, allowing Nick to reach him in ways he doesn’t let just anybody reach him.

Just like he doesn’t let just anybody play footsie with him under the table. 

“C’mon, there’s a story here you’re just _dying_ to tell me, of your wild college nights and _don’t–”_ Nick raises his fork to catch the words that were about to come out of the elder man’s mouth before they left the gaping hole, “–tell me you blew up a few hot dogs with that cooking trick you showed me. That’s hardly _wild.”_

Grissom puckers his lips, contemplative before he gives in.

“Okay. That was taken before me and a few other bio majors played a harmless prank on the chemistry majors.”

“A ‘harmless prank?’“ Nick’s eyelids flutter. “Wh-what kind of harmless prank involves going all ‘Weekend and Bernie’s’ with an anatomy model?”

“Just that. We dressed up the anatomical model to look like a student, brought him to one of the classes where both majors participated, and in the middle of class, began ‘dissecting’ him.”

“Hmm, that’s pretty wild…but not as wild as the mustache you’re sporting here, boss,” Nick waves the picture of a young Gil Grissom, with a handlebar mustache and top hat leaning on an anatomical model dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and straw hat, both holding fake cigars.

“I dare _you_ to grow one,” Grissom smirks as he sips his coffee. Nick drops chokes on his salad, and Grissom starts to softly chuckle.

“Challenge accepted,” Nick laughs contagiously. “Though I should warn you, if that mustache develops into a full beard, you might not survive it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Grissom says matter-of-factly, stroking his chin, the earliest signs of stubble just beginning to poke through. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”


End file.
